There is a lot of legacy audio content available, for example, in the form of compact disks (CD), tapes, audio data files which can be downloaded from the internet, but also in the form of sound tracks of videos, e.g. stored on a digital video disk or the like, etc.
Typically, legacy audio content is already mixed from original audio source signals, e.g. for a mono or stereo setting, without keeping original audio source signals from the original audio sources which have been used for production of the audio content.
However, there exist situations or applications where a remixing or upmixing of the audio content would be desirable. For instance, in situations where the audio content shall be played on a device having more audio channels available than the audio content provides, e.g. mono audio content to be played on a stereo device, stereo audio content to be played on a surround sound device having six audio channels, etc. In other situations, the perceived spatial position of an audio source shall be amended or the perceived loudness of an audio source shall be amended.
Although there generally exist techniques for remixing audio content, it is generally desirable to improve methods and apparatus for remixing of audio content.